This invention is a type of nitrogen fixation system which employs an electric discharge through nitrogen gas and other gas such as oxygen in order to heat and to electrically activate these gases to thereby chemically react these gases into compounds of nitrogen. The reactant gases combine more readily at the high temperatures that are present in electric arcs and this invention resembles a wide variety of inventions that employ electric arcs to provide reaction products of nitrogen combined with other elements. Since the proportions of combined nitrogen products is high relative to the proportions of reactants the higher the temperature, this invention employs the type of discharge that maintains a relatively high temperature. However, this invention is not characterized as distinctive by the high temperature of its plasma since the energy requirements of achieving very high temperatures exceed the increase in yield of product at those temperatures. The invention does resemble previous systems using special means to rapidly cool the products after the gases pass through the arc. Rapid cooling is desireable because a slow cooling causes the ratio of products to reactants to adjust to the less favorable equilibrium proportions of lower temperatures as the gases pass through the lower temperature regions as they are being cooled. Many fixation processes of the past employed various types of rapid cooling in order to keep the equilibrium proportions found at the temperatures of the arc. One method of rapid cooling to "freeze the equilibrium" of the proportions found in the arc was to expose a large multiplicity of small arcs to cool, surrounding air so that the product gases in the arc would be quickly cooled by exposure to the ambient air. Rapid starting and stopping of electric arcs and sparks was another method of historical interest.